


He Gave Me Life | Yoonjin Re-Animator AU

by HerbertGaveMeLife



Category: Re-Animator, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also Namjoon is older than Jin and Yoongi, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Death, Hoseok makes a cameo too, Jin and Yoongi are whipped for each other but they’re obvious, Love me some chaos and gay scientists, M/M, Miskatonic University, Murder, Re-Animator is my favorite movie and had to make an au involving Yoonjin, Yoongi Is a Little Shit, reanimated corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertGaveMeLife/pseuds/HerbertGaveMeLife
Summary: Jin was just an average, bright Miskatonic University medical student who was trusting to his studies. That is until a new student named Mr. Yoongi Min becomes apart of his life and changes their destiny down a very dark path.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga, yoonjin
Kudos: 2





	He Gave Me Life | Yoonjin Re-Animator AU

"Oh come on" Jin sighs, looking down at his watch and realizing that he only has five minutes to get to his final class.

So he starts to sprint through the many hallways of Miskatonic University, bumping into people and apologizing on the way. After he manages to get his breath back, he quickly swings the door open and walks into the room just in time before the bell rang. He sits down in his seat as the teacher Mr. Kim looks at him judgmently. After everyone was settled, Mr. Kim then begins the class session. The lesson they're mostly focusing on for the period is learning about the different parts of the human brain and all their functions. The lesson was easy enough that time moved by fairly quickly, but a class period with Mr. Kim can be unbearable to Jin mostly. Granted he does focus on the class work and has a high grade, it's just that Mr. Kim is so self-absorbed and always has the tendency to brag about how he became such a famous researcher, a tutor at Miskatonic, and how brilliant his invention of the laser drill is in the medical field (which in all honesty isn't that new or impressive). Its points like that when Jin just doesn't really give a shit and begins to tune out.

So his eyes are glued to the old white clock on the wall instead, watching the last few minutes tick by just so he can escape this bore of a class period. Finally when the clock ticked to three forty-five, the bell's ring echoed throughout the room. A quiet sigh of relief escapes Jin's lips, glad that the day is finally ending. As he gathers all of his materials, he notices the chancellor Mr. Sejin enters the room with a man who he's never seen around the university. He was very put together, wearing a suit and black aviator framed glasses. With everything gathered in his grasp, he started to head towards the door but was stopped.

"Mr. Kim, can you come over here and join me please" Mr. Sejin says politely.

Jin calmly walks up to him, curious about what he wants.

"Jin, this Yoongi Min, he's a new student at Miskatonic. I was just showing him the classes that he'll be attending. He was doing independent research in Japan with his tutor and older brother Dr. Min until he sadly died in hospital. Since you both are very intelligent and dedicated students, I believe you'll work splendidly together during your third year"

"Ah I see, what were you researching?" Jin asks the new student.

"Death" the man says bluntly, his expression calm but also intimidating.

"Oh Sejin, it's nice to see you at this part of the building" Mr. Kim chimes in as he walks up to the three men, setting his bag on the floor and putting on his coat.

"Well, I was just showing our new student here around the university" Sejin gestures to Yoongi "Mr. Min, this is our brilliant brain researcher Dr. Namjoon Kim"

Yoongi looks over at Namjoon, his eyes burning full of aggravation "I know your work quite well Dr. Kim. Your theories are simply just imitations of my brother's previous research from the early nineties. They're actually considered plagiarized in many places in Asia. And your support of the twelve minute limit on life in the brain stem after death…"

"Six to twelve minutes Mr.?" Namjoon interrupts, becoming slightly irritated.

"Min, Yoongi Min. Honestly Mr. Kim, your work is outdated" his voice terse and frank.

"Alright now, let us end on that note so we can start heading home" Sejin chimes in before the two men continue their intrusive discussion "which reminds me, do you still want to come over for dinner tonight Namjoon?"

"Oh course, I'm looking forward to it. And I'll be looking forward to seeing you in my class Mr. Min" the doctor responds, glaring at the smirking student before he picks up his bag and heads his way out.

Yoongi releases a long sigh when Namjoon leaves immediately, moving his dark brown hair back and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly "Well, since the tour is done. I'll be on my way. Nice to have met you Jin"

"You too" Jin responds, watching the student leave the room "I should head on home as well so I can start studying, goodbye Sejin"

Sejin bids Jin farewell and heads out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

He releases a small breath and starts to head to the cork board that was at the end of the hallway, next to the elevator. He rips a page from one of his notebooks and grabs his pencil, beginning to write down details about a needed opening for a roommate to share his apartment, including his name, address, and phone number. He grabs one of the unused thumbtacks that's on the board and pins the paper to the material. He then walks down one more hallway before he enters the third floor elevator and pushes the down button. When it hits the first floor, Jin exits the lift and walks past the front desk. He pushes through the main doors and leaves the building, finally beginning his way home.

\---

Jin sets down one of his large textbooks and stretches out his arms and back, popping a few points in the process. So far he's been studying for about two and a half hours and he feels like his brain is going to explode if he continues any further. He should probably finish unpacking some of the large boxes that were scattered around the living room, but he decides to neatly stack all of his books on the coffee table and call it a night. He gets up from his couch and heads to his bedroom to change. He only got to put on his black shorts when he heard a sound coming from outside.

"Alright Gukmul, I'm coming" Jin mumbles, heading to the front door to let his cat in. 

As he opens the door though, he jumps slightly when it's actually a familiar looking person instead.

"Fuck, you startled me. Can I help you?" Jin chuckles lightly, noticing Gukmul running back into the apartment.

The man opens his coat pocket and pulls out the piece of paper that Jin left on the board earlier.

"I'm here about the apartment" he clarifies, a small unreadable smile appearing as his hazel eyes shine brightly through the dark.

"Didn't we meet earlier today? Mr.?" Jin asks.

"Min, Yoongi Min" he says to finish Jin's words.

"Of course, come in" Jin flusters, realizing that he still has no shirt on "I'll be right back"

He opens the door wider to let Yoongi in, shutting it before he quickly goes to his room to put on a shirt. When he returned, the new student was patiently standing next to the red couch.

"I'm sorry that the place is a mess Mr. Min" Jin apologizes, his cheeks still a little pink.

"Call me Yoongi" he replies as he walks around, analyzing the rest of the space and the spare room "Does this place have a basement?"

"It does, would you like to see it?"

Yoongi nods as he adjusts his glasses, following behind Jin.

They both descend down the stairs to the pretty spacious room, Jin turning on the hanging ceiling light. Yoongi quietly looks at every part of the room, the grey walls, the white refrigerator, the black rug and especially at the large table that sits in the middle with a dark green cloth covering it.

"Yes, this will be perfect" he exclaims "I actually have my things outside, may I move in now?"

"So you've decided?" Jin asks, slightly surprised by the man's quick decision.

"Oh yes" Yoongi goes back to his pocket and pulls out a fairly large amount of cash "I also already have the first two month's pay"

Jin's gaze then lands on the folded amount of cash in his hand, then back to Yoongi. Still trying to make a decision.

"It's a deal" Jin agrees as he takes the money from Yoongi and puts it in his short pocket.

"Deal" Yoongi repeats, his grin never fading.

\---

Yoongi and Jin rarely talk. No matter what time of the day, Yoongi would constantly be either studying in his room or be working in the basement, which he has turned into his own laboratory. Jin understood that Yoongi liked his privacy but he couldn't help but be curious about why he's so closed off.

It was the third week when Jin finally decided to close his book and get up from the couch to go up to Yoongi's room and confront him, knocking lightly on his door.

"Yoongi, can I come in?" Jin asks gently, not here a single sound.

"You may enter" he replies, his voice deep.

Jin opens the door and enters the room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with all his notes surrounding him as he reads one of the textbooks he owns, engrossed by the material.

"I want to talk to you about something"

Yoongi closes the book and puts it next to him, giving all of his attention towards Jin. Jin could feel his body shiver slightly when Yoongi's intense gaze met him.

"I know that your work and privacy is important to you, but there's times where I want us to have a real conversation. Anything really, I just want to get to know you better. If you're not interested though, that's alright too" Jin explains, his voice shaking slightly.

The room became silent, only the ticking of the clock on the wall being heard. Yoongi's gaze never falters, but the expression in his eyes becomes more gentle.

"I understand that my seclusion may be a little concerning and I've never been interested in talking to anyone, but since you expressed your true feelings on the matter, I'll be willing to share my company with you occasionally" Yoongi replies calmly but still serious.

Jin releases a gentle sigh, relieved that Yoongi is okay with the whole situation.

"Um, would you like to study with me in the living room?" Jin asks, biting his bottom lip.

Yoongi nods lightly, getting off of his bed and grabbing his books and notes before he follows Jin to the living room. Jin smiles to himself, having a feeling that this will be an interesting relationship.

\---

"One more class then the day is over, thank god" Jin cheers happily, both him and Yoongi going down a flight of stairs from the third floor to the second floor. The two heading to the morgue for a procedure presentation.

"You forgot that Mr. Kim teaches in our last class" Yoongi deadpans, just thinking about him makes his blood boil.

"Oh my god you're right" the older groans, his spirit broken a little.

Yoongi rolls his eyes playfully as he opens one of the morgue doors for Jin, Jin quickly saying hi to Hoseok the hall monitor before he closes it. They see a bunch of tall stools around the end of the medical table, no one in the room. The two take seats next to each other as they wait patiently for Namjoon and the rest of the class to arrive. When all the students were present with notebooks and pencils ready, Namjoon motions two employees pushing a deceased man on a gurney into the room. They lift the cadaver and set him on the table as Namjoon puts on a green smock and a pair of blue rubber gloves. When he's done, he stands next to the table and sends the two men on their way, finally starting.

"Hello everyone, today I'll be demonstrating how to surgically remove the human brain from a deceased subject" he informs, beginning to show how to remove the skin from the skull as the students take notes.

As Namjoon continues to teach and talk about each step of the process, Jin occasionally looks over at Yoongi. Even from Yoongi's calm expression, he could see that he was already bothered with Namjoon.

"And after you use the bonesaw, you can cut out a fragment of the skull and slowly remove it. Then carefully pull the brain out through the opening" Namjoon instructs, removing it and putting the brain into a metal tray that's on a small wheeled stand that's next to the corpse "once the brain stem of an individual shuts down, the brain can only survive for an additional six to twelve minutes. I repeat, six to twelve minutes. Conclusively..."

Namjoon is cut off by a light snap that resonated through the room, the sound silencing the class for a moment. Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. Yoongi was holding a pencil that he broke in half. Namjoon stares intensely at Yoongi as he takes another pencil from his lab coat pocket, Jin rolling his eyes lightly at the gesture.

Namjoon begins again "Conclusively, brain death can't be reversible. All of us wish for a miracle of some kind, maybe a drug or pill to bring someone back. Maybe it takes something else, maybe even takes desire, an obsessive desire. Or perhaps it's…"

Yoongi snaps the second pencil, once again stopping Namjoon's lecture. Jin could see a very faint smirk appearing on Yoongi's face, feeling successful for making Namjoon so furious.

"We'll discuss the will in the brain another time. Mr. Min, I suggest you use a pen next time!"

Yoongi glares at Namjoon, he forcefully puts his notes and textbook on his stool and walks up to the scientist.

"How can you teach such nonsense?!" Yoongi fumes, his anger growing further "these students are here to learn and you're shutting their minds before they even have a chance! You should have stolen more of my brother's ideas, then at least you'd have ideas!"

"Mr. Min!" Namjoon shouts, the room becoming silent once again "I can't wait for the day when you get expelled"

Then, conveniently timed, the bell rang. Everyone quickly grabbed their things and left, just so they could escape the tension that was in the air. Jin gets up from his stool and cautiously walks up to the two men.

"Come on Yoongi" Jin says gently, pulling at his arm.

Yoongi gives the teacher a snarky smirk as he walks over to his stool and grabs all of his things before leaving, shutting the door loudly behind them.

"I can't believe you call Mr. Kim out like that" Jin says surprised, the two walking down the hallway that leads to another set of stairs that go to the main lobby.

"He's a closed minded prick, I was just stating the facts Jin"

"I'm not complaining, I totally agree with you. I've just never seen you that mad before" Jin replies looking over at the younger.

Yoongi releases a small sigh "It doesn't happen often. I wouldn't yell at you, you'll be alright"

Jin just nods, a small blush appearing as they push open the main glass doors and start they're short walk home.

\---

"You want to study with me tonight?" Jin asks as he lays his textbooks and notebooks on the coffee table. 

"I need to grab a few things for my laboratory, maybe another time" Yoongi replies nonchalantly, grabbing his black coat and leaving the apartment.

Jin is then left alone. He gently sits down on the couch and begins to study, swaying his pencil back and forth in his hand. Him and Yoongi only study together two or three days a week, but Jin really enjoys his company. Even though Yoongi doesn't talk much and is mostly focused on the subject material, it's still comforting in a way. Yet even after three months, Jin still doesn't fully know Yoongi. He does mention little things like he doesn't like to sleep and that his brother was important to him and was truly broken when he died, soon coming to Miskatonic to continue his work. He's also starting to show different sides of himself (like how angry he can get with Namjoon and their argument that happened earlier that day) but he's still private about many subjects. Even after all of that, he has a strange feeling that's been growing more and more the two interact, the younger always ringing in his head. 

Jin releases a small, frustrated sigh as he sets the book on the table and gets up to go to the kitchen and make something to eat, trying to get Yoongi out of his head for now. He decides to make a sandwich and grabs a can of cat food from the cabinet so he can feed Gukmul. After he finishes eating, he goes around the house to try to find him.

"Gukmul, where are you kitty?" Jin calls into the empty apartment.

He checks his bedroom, under the couch, the basement, the bathroom and yet still no sign "Gukmul?"

The only place he hasn't checked is Yoongi's room, even though it's a personal room and he isn't allowed in there. Jin decides to go look in anyway, slowly pushing the slightly ajar door as he enters the room. He looks around the space without trying to move anything too much. He then notices Yoongi's black mini-fridge door is slightly open, the bright light peeking through. Curious, he walks over to it and opens the door, shocked by what he finds. Gukmul's motionless body was on the top shelf, next to a mysterious glowing green liquid in a small bottle.

"What are you doing in my room?" Yoongi's irritated voice breaks the silence, scaring Jin.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Gukmul and I thought he might have ran in here. Then I noticed..." Jin's apology trailing off, feeling guilty "but what happened to him?"

Yoongi's expression softens slightly as he sets the bag of new lab equipment next to his desk "I found it outside, and it must have eaten something poisonous that was in a trash can earlier this morning. You were out so I put it in there. I didn't want you to see it like that"

"You couldn't have called or left a note?" Jin questions.

"I had to leave straight after since I had to push bodies around as you may know and what would the note say Jin, hm? "Cat dead, details later"?" The younger says, teasing slightly "I knew you were fond of it"

"Yeah, I was" Jin nods sorrowfully, avoiding Yoongi's gaze as he heads out of Yoongi's room "I'll go and bury him"

"I'll do it tomorrow morning, you've been through a lot tonight" Yoongi reassures, looking up at Jin.

"Thank you Yoongi" Jin smiles but it quickly fades as he leaves the room.

"Goodnight Jin, and I'm sorry" Yoongi says gently, his voice slightly echoing through the hallway.

"It's not your fault, Goodnight Yoongi"

\---

A loud, horrifying shrieking noise and glass shattering violently awakens Jin in the middle of the night. He swiftly rises up from his bed and grabs his baseball bat that was resting against his dresser. He cautiously walks through the apartment, looking around to see where the noise is coming from. He walks up to Yoongi's door and knocks frantically.

"Yoongi? Did you hear that sound?" He asks, knocking again but no answer "Yoongi? Yoongi?!"

Then another huge crash comes from downstairs. Jin walks up to the basement door and opens it, slowly heading down the wooden stairs. It was pitch black with the swaying ceiling lamp being the only source of light.

"Get off of me!" Yoongi yells in the dark, then appearing in front of Jin with something that was white on his back "Jin! Get out of here!"

"What is that?!" Jin yells, noticing all the long, bloody, claw-like marks on his back.

"Please just get it off!" Yoongi pleads.

Jin quickly runs up to help out the younger. It was difficult and excruciating, but Jin was able to remove the thing from Yoongi's back, giving him a sigh of relief. Jin tosses the creature across the room, back into the darkness. Its movements are speedy as it shifts around the space as the two hear for it carefully.

Jin lifts up his bat as they slowly move forward, Yoongi hiding behind him.

The thing ferociously shrieks again as it lunges at Jin and makes him fall backwards, dropping the bat in the process. He wrestles with the small beast before throwing it against the wall with force, a large blood stain now painted on the grey wall from the impact. It falls, making a splat sound when it lands on the ground. He cautiously walks up to look at the small dead corpse, noticing that it was Gukmul. Jin looks back at Yoongi, confused about the whole situation.

"Look out!" He shouts, pointing behind Jin.

Jin quickly turns around, ready for another fight with reanimated Gukmul but the mutilated body is still motionless. That's when he hears small, deranged laughter coming from Yoongi, his dress shirt covered in blood and tears.

Jin blankly looks at him, completely astonished "what the hell happened?"

Yoongi sauntered up to the cat's body and carefully picked it up, setting it in a metal tray on his laboratory table "He was dead for a while, which was why he was so violent when he came back"

"Hold on, what do you mean 'came back'?" Jin asks, being very skeptical as he sits next to Yoongi.

"All life is a chemical and physical process, yes? If we can somehow find very fresh specimens and re-charge the chemical process, bang we'd have re-animation" Yoongi explains simply.

"The theory isn't new Yoongi"

"Ah but my reagent is, with it I can concurred brain death" he grins, grabbing his journal and flipping through the pages to a specific set of notes before setting it in front of Jin "Read this section"

"Throughout testing on many different animals with different solutions and dosages, the results show that they become violent when being reanimated. Because of this, my research has become difficult" Jin finishes, a little dumbfounded.

"Which is why I need your help" Yoongi replies, Jin immediately looking back at him.

"Help you?" Jin says puzzlingly.

"You are the perfect person to assist me. You're bright, hard working, and you're dedicated to your studies. You also have access to certain places in the university" Yoongi clarifies, Jin still unbelieving "We can defeat death Jin, we can live lifetimes!"

"H-have you tried this on people?" The older man asks.

Yoongi then turns silent, his gaze moving away from Jin's as he scratches the back of his neck "I need to get certain equipment to further my research"

Jin rolls his eyes as Yoongi avoids the question.

"I can't help you" Jin mumbles, running his hands through his jet black hair.

"Why? Because it's insane?"

"No, I don't believe you," Jin replies openly.

"But you saw what happened to Gukmul" Yoongi points out.

"You drugged him, reduced his vital signs, and lowered his body temperature. He couldn't have been dead" Jin suggests, still in disbelief.

Yoongi pouts slightly, he looks back at Gukmul "do you agree that he's dead now?"

Jin looks back at the cat, it's white fur covered in blood with its body mangled, parts of its organs visible. Jin nods, mumbling a "fine"

"Then you'll believe me" Yoongi assures.

He gets up from his stool and walks over to the white refrigerator that was beside the table. He opens the door and grabs a bottle filled with the same glowing green liquid that was in his small fridge up stairs.

"Yoongi wait, stop!" The older says, becoming anxious.

"Why? You're a scientist Jin, just like me. We have to step into the unknown to further our research" Yoongi says solemnly, grabbing a syringe from the table and pokes the needle through the seal, collecting a small amount of reagent.

He puts the bottle on the table and walks over to the cat, both moving forward to have a better view. Yoongi then pokes the needle through the fur and skin and injects the serum into the brain stem. After all of it was administered, the two slowly moved back.

"Now don't expect it to tango, it has a broken back" Yoongi informs, both sitting close together as they wait.

After a few seconds go by, the once dead cat comes back as its limbs start to twitch. It's head thrash back and forth as it's screeches become louder and more vicious.

"Oh my god" Jin exclaims.

"Astonishing, isn't it?" Yoongi grins wickedly, looking back at Jin "do you believe me now?"

"I-I do, and I understand why you're so private about your work" Jin answers, his voice shaking "I'll assist you"

Yoongi's grin grew into a pleased smile "excellent"

\---

"Ah Jin, come in and please sit down" Sejin grins, opening his office door to let the student in and motioning him to take a seat "what can I do for you?"

"Yoongi Min executed reanimation in deceased animal tissue" Jin avowed without a second thought.

The atmosphere in the room then became uncomfortably quiet. Jin could see annoyance and disappointment in the chancellor's expression "I can't believe what I'm hearing"

"Sir I've seen it. Yoongi has successfully brought a dead animal, a cat back to life" Jin explains, trying to show Sejin his honesty.

"I just can't accept this drivel from you. I should've known that introducing you to Mr. Min wasn't a wise choice" Sejin sighs, shaking his head.

"I know he can be a little irrational but I've seen the results" Jin responds, his uneasiness beginning to grow.

"That's enough!" Sejin yells, silencing Jin "Tomorrow morning when you enter the university, you will give me a written apology for this outrageous behavior and you will be dismissed from Miskatonic"

Jin looks back at Sejin in total shock, not expecting this behavior from the regular kind person before "I won't be able to go to school?"

"And for Mr. Min, Namjoon told me about his disrespectful behavior that happened yesterday in his class. You can tell him that he's also expelled from Miskatonic and can continue his research on his own terms" Sejin affirmed, looking angrily at the ex-student.

"Sejin, can we just talk about this? I think your emotions are getting overshadowed" Jin nervously swallows, his throat becoming dry.

"You're being insolent Mr. Kim and it's getting on my nerves, now leave my office or I will call security" Sejin snaps.

Jin sorrowfully gets up from his chair and heads to the door, releasing a sad exhale before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He slowly walks down the familiar hallways of the university and exits the main entrance of the building, dreading the conversation he has to discuss with Yoongi as he starts his short way home.

Jin enters the dark apartment and puts his keys on the side table before he closes the front door quietly, trying not to make much noise.

"You don't have to be quiet, you know I don't sleep" Yoongi says hiding in the dark, making Jin yelp.

"Fucking hell Yoongi" Jin groans, turning on the light and sees Yoongi standing against the wall near his room.

"Frightening you is always gratifying"

"Yoongi" Jin starts, his voice becoming small "there's something that happened earlier today that you need to know"

"What is it?" Yoongi asks, raising his eyebrow with curiosity as he starts to walk up to Jin, looking into his warm brown eyes.

"I talked to Sejin about how you were able to reanimate Gukmul, and he suddenly and surprisingly became so angry, I've never seen him like that before. Because of my, and even yours, behavior, he decided to officially expel both of us tomorrow morning. I'm sorry" Jin explains, avoiding Yoongi's eyes. He waits for Yoongi's anger, but is a little surprised when it never comes.

"Sejin may appear amiable in the beginning, but it was inevitable for him to turn into a wrathful man, and it seemed that he finally cracked. Miskatonic was a vexation anyway, sorry Jin" Yoongi responds, his tone comforting.

Jin chuckles, feeling relieved when the weight lifted off his chest "I guess you're right"

Yoongi's soft grin then starts to grow into a mischievous smirk, liking the thought that was in his head "since we'll be fully expelled tomorrow morning, could you get us into the morgue tonight?"

"Possibly, but we can't just walk in without a reason" Jin comments, nervous of what Yoongi is thinking.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Yoongi reassures, patting Jin's shoulder.

\---

Jin pushes a covered body on a gurney out of the elevator and down the hallway, standing in front of the morgue doors.

"Hey Hoseok" Jin greets the morgue monitor casually.

"Hi Jin, they keep on coming huh?" He chuckles, getting up from his desk and unlocks the door so Jin can enter "I'll be taking my lunch, be back in thirty"

"Take your time" Jin responds, pushing the gurney into the room and waiting for Hoseok to turn the corner before closing the door.

"I can't believe that worked" Jin says surprisingly, quickly switching on the lights as Yoongi pushes the light green cloth off of himself and quickly puts on his socks and shoes "but what if we get caught?"

"What will they do Jin? Embalm us?" Yoongi jokes as he picks up his small black leather pouch and they both head towards the back room where the corpses are kept.

They both enter the dark room, the metal door shutting behind them gently. Jin pulls a small flashlight out of his pocket and turns it on as they inspect each body carefully, trying to find one with the least amount of damage possible. But it seemed more difficult than they thought since the first few corpses inspected were heavily harmed, one with a shotgun wound to the head, another being a burnt victim, and even a meatball who's been run over by a semi.

"Come on, we won't find anything" Jin whispers, trying not to speak too loud so that no one can hear them through the thin walls. 

"Wait. Wait!" Yoongi responds, looking at the tag of the corpse "yes he'll do"

"How long has he been dead?" Jin asks, examining the deceased individual.

"It says here he arrived early this evening. A John Doe, he apparently just dropped dead. No record of damage, he's almost perfect" Yoongi reads, putting the pouch on the side of the body's gurney.

"Why 'almost'?"

"Could be heart damage" he replies.

"Then let's find another one," Jin suggests.

"No we don't have time! All we need tonight is a conscious reaction. He's been dead for hours, any evidence of reanimated consciousness will justify proceeding" Yoongi explains frantically, opening the pouch and taking out a syringe, a bottle of reagent, and a tape recorder.

"Start the recorder" Yoongi says as he holds the recorder for Jin to take it, but was too focused on his thoughts "start the damn recorder!"

Jin quickly takes the recorder from the demanding scientist and presses the button to begin the entry, the flashlight shining on the body of the cadaver "Date is October eighteenth, time is ten thirty-three pm. Subject is male, age is around mid twenties and his physical condition is excellent with no deformities, cause of death is…" Jin trails off shakily, the feeling of dread slowly overcoming him but tries to keep calm.

"Heart failure" Yoongi advises, filling the syringe with serum.

"Heart failure" Jin repeats.

"Fifteen cc of reagent being dispensed" Yoongi adds, lifting Doe's head and poking the needle through the skin, injecting the liquid into his brainstem.

Both men's gazes are glued to the corpse, waiting for a reaction to occur.

"Time elapsed?"

Jin checks his watch "Fifteen seconds"

"Something should've happened by now" Yoongi says frustratingly.

Then the intercom turned on, asking for Jin Kim and Yoongi Min to head to the security desk on Level L. Jin guessed that Sejin was the one that issued the order.

"Shit" Jin curses "it didn't work, we need to leave now"

"Obviously the dosage for a human is unknown, increasing the dosage to twenty cc's" Yoongi mumbles, injecting the reagent into the cadaver again.

"Yoongi we have to go! Someone can walk in at any minute!"

"Jin! He's starting to move!" Yoongi exclaims, noticing its right arm twitching.

The two move back up when Doe's body starts to jerk violently, then rising back to life. His veins were popping out visibly on his face, arms, and legs, pools of blood starting to flow out of its mouth and down his chin. He clumsily moves off the gurney and accidently knocks over other cadavers as he starts to scream. He then heads towards Jin, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him against the wall, Jin winces at the impact.

"Stop!" Yoongi commands, trying to stop Doe from hurting Jin further. He pauses and turns to look towards him as Jin manages to get back up "Jin it listened to me"

"Come on, grab his arms!" Jin instructs.

They both grabbed his arms and tried to tame the corpse. Because of the large amount of reagent in his body, its strength was much more powerful and stronger than a normal human. He effortlessly lifted both of them up and slammed them against the metal wall, the two falling to the ground.

Then a familiar voice was heard through the walls "Jin? Mr. Min? Open this door now!"

"Sejin get out of here!" Jin cries out as he and Yoongi quickly move away from Doe.

He grabs Jin's arm and throws him into one of the corpses gurney before he throws Yoongi against another wall. Jin looks up and notices that Doe started to back away from Yoongi, wincing from the large changes happening to his body. Jin quickly crawls to Yoongi while the corpse is distracted, making sure that he's okay.

"You two are in a lot of trouble!" Sejin replies angrily.

Jin gets up and heads to the door, trying to open it but the lock seemed to be jammed. The corpse charges at him and Jin quickly leaps out of the way, Doe breaking the metal door's hinges and landing on top of Sejin.

Jin picks Yoongi up and they leave the room, Yoongi's arm around his shoulder and his arm around his waist. They both look over and see the corpse bashing Sejin against the tiled wall, the two rush to get Doe away from the now bloodied man but the cadaver was still too strong and wouldn't cease.

Yoongi backs away and gets an idea. He runs to the glass cabinets that held the medical tools but when he pulls at the handle, he notices that it was locked. He grabs a small nearby tray from the counter and breaks the glass, grabbing the bonesaw on the bottom shelf.

"Stop! For God's sake stop!" Jin screams, trying to make the corpse listen to him.

"Jin" Yoongi responds calmly, Jin turning around to look at him "look out"

Jin moves out of the way as Yoongi turns on the bonesaw and walks towards the corpse. He gets behind him and wraps his left arm around his neck and pushes the saw through his back, gushing sounds and bones breaking being heard in the process. Doe then let's go of Sejin, the man's body falling to the floor. Yoongi presses further through until the blade exits out Doe's chest, blood and parts of its heart bleeding out from the wound. The cadaver slowly falls to the ground lifeless. Yoongi stands up and shakes off his right arm, now covered in blood.

Jin drops to the floor, completely baffled by what he just saw.

"Come on, find the recorder" Yoongi grabs Sejin's ankles and drags him towards the operation table where Jin is sitting next to.

"Y-you can't be serious"

"Did you see him react? Jin he listened to me, he made a conscious act" Yoongi explains, looking over at him.

"He heard you as an animal would" Jin states.

"Maybe you're right, the body wasn't fresh enough. We probably only revived the senses and instincts. So help me put him up on the table" the younger replies.

"Is he dead?" Jin asks, looking at the motionless man.

"Of course, he interrupted an important experiment even though it was an accident. But this is the freshed body we've got and we cost results the more we talk. Now give a hand!" Yoongi exclaims, slightly out of breath "Jin, we can bring him back to life"

Jin swallows thickly, he knows what might happen but he nods his head anyway "okay"

Yoongi grabs hold on his ankles while Jin grabs him by the arms, both lifting him off the blood covered floor and putting him on the table.

"Could you find the recorder and my serum?" Yoongi asks, tying Sejin's wrists down before grabbing a syringe from one of the drawers.

Jin gives a shaky nod before he goes back into the room. He quickly looks around and manages to find the recorder and reagent, setting them on the table when he returns.

"Start the recorder again" Yoongi requests, filling the syringe.

Jin grabs the tape recorder and starts proceeding with the experiment.

"Applying twelve cc's to new cadaver, dosage lessened since the subject is fresher" the younger states, slowly injecting the serum into the base of his skull.

Jin looks down at his watch "Five seconds"

"Come on" Yoongi mumbles, waiting.

"Fifteen seconds"

"Wake up!" Yoongi pounds his fist on the table, Sejin's eyes opening as a small amount of blood starts to leave the corner of his mouth.

"Holy shit" Jin moving closer to Sejin.

"Seventeen seconds! Reanimation at seventeen seconds!" Yoongi finalizes with excitement, smiling madly "Mr. Sejin, you did us a favor by letting us into the university. Doctor, welcome back to life"

Sejin's eyes were a milky white and his breathing was heavy and irregular, confusingly looking between Yoongi and Jin. Even with those small changes, the two noticed that Sejin seemed to be expressing feelings and maybe having thoughts. Jin was speechlessly amazed and Yoongi was completely thrilled.

Sejin releases an angry groan, managing to break free from his restraints and wraps his hands around both of their throats, lifting them up into the air and choking them. As if he realized what he was doing, he suddenly loosens his grip and lets go of them. Sejin gets off the table and runs to the corner in the room, hiding his face as Hoseok returns.

"What happened here?"

"Well, Mr. Kim let me into the morgue so I can help him with his final studies. Sejin then entered and started to rant at us, rather illogical" Yoongi explains, trying to collect himself as he moves to Jin.

"Who's that man on the floor?" Hoseok questions, pointing at the naked dead body.

"Just the corpse Jin brought in, we we're studying him when Sejin arrived. He broke the glass on the cabinet and grabbed the bonesaw. He went crazy and we had to use the body as a shield to protect ourselves"

"I'm glad that you two are alright at least, I'm going to call the police" Hoseok sighs, relieved that neither of them were injured.

Jin then sinks to the floor and curls up on his side, completely overwhelmed by the horrors that he just got himself into. Yoongi grabs the light green cloth from earlier and wraps it around him, his body close to Jins.

"Shock, don't worry Jin" Yoongi whispers, Jin looking up at him as he puts the recorder into his dress shirt pocket, continuing to comfort Jin and calm him down.

\---

The police and staff decided to take Sejin into a padded room not too far from the morgue, advising to put him in a straight jacket because of his aggravated behavior and for others safety. Jin and Yoongi both walked into a separate room, the two looking at him through a one way mirror.

"The doctors said that they aren't sure what's wrong with him" Jin mentions quietly, watching Sejin thrash back and forth "and the police decided to stop looking into the case"

"Good" Yoongi whispers, relieved "I don't want them prying into our affairs"

"God, I feel so regretful about this whole thing"

"Why? We were able to reanimate two deceased subjects tonight. Granted the first one was dead for too long and the dosage was over speculated which made the corpse stronger and more violent. With Sejin unfortunately being there, it ended up killing him even though we both tried to save him. But because of Sejin's death, his body was the freshest and we were able to reanimate him with more positive results" Yoongi replies, his tone pragmatic.

"I know that but I didn't picture another person getting killed and you fucking killing the cadaver with a bonesaw during the experiment. Even after reanimating Sejin successfully, he won't be the person he was before" Jin outspokes, looking over at the younger.

"Jin, would you prefer that man to be moving and breathing or in a shallow grave?"

Jin swallows and releases a sigh, the younger smirking to himself knowing what Jin would answer.

"Come on, let's go home" Jin mumbles, just wanting to get out of the university.

They exit the room and head on their way towards the front entrance, pushing by the glass doors and starting to head home. When they left though, they didn't notice that someone overheard their discussion from outside of the room. Namjoon smiles, quickly visiting Sejin before going to a certain scientist's home.

\---

"I have to go and drop off our textbooks, I won't be long" Jin says as he puts on his coat "you think you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Yoongi reassures, giving him a quick smile as he fixes his tie.

Jin sheepishly smiles back before grabbing the books and saying a small goodbye before shutting the door.

Yoongi sighs to himself as he adjusts his glasses "don't give in Yoongi"

He gets up from the couch and leaves the living room, starting to head to the basement. He shuts the door and walks down the stairs until he's standing in front of his laboratory. He sits down and pulls out the tape recorder from his front pocket, rewinding the tape and listens to the recording from the beginning. He starts to write down all of the important details of the experiment but keeps getting side tracked by focusing on Jin's soft but shaky voice. He stops the recorder and runs his hand through his hair, his assistant overcoming his thoughts. He gently exhales, his head resting in his hands. Then a familiar voice suddenly appears through the quiet room.

"Hello Mr. Min"

"What do you want?" Yoongi huffs, watching Namjoon go down the stairs and walk up to him.

"I just want to know why Sejin's heart beat is irregular" Namjoon starts, his tone curious.

"I don't have to talk to you," Yoongi responds, holding his journal.

"Why his eyes are white as snow" Namjoon continues as a smirk starts to appear.

"You can leave now doctor"

"Yet, I think we both know that he is quite dead" Namjoon ghoulishly grins at the younger, the room becoming quiet "interesting little laboratory you got here"

"What do you want?" Yoongi asks again, incensed with Namjoon's behavior.

"Ah yes, we are both scientists after all, let's get to the point. I want your discovery, the serum that gives the dead appearance of life" Namjoon lays out frankly.

"It's not the appearance of life, it is life. This is not magic, as you say; I am a scientist" Yoongi corrects him indignantly.

"I could lock you up for a madman, or a murder. Be a shame for Mr. Kim to join you" Namjoon grins.

"Don't you dare drag Jin into this" Yoongi warns, not meaning to show a part of his true feelings about his roommate.

"Oh, I see" Namjoon chuckles, raising his eyebrow "it seems that you have a special fondness for your assistant. How would you feel if I ran into him at the university?"

"Whatever you're planning in that vacant head of yours, leave him out of it"

"Would you do what I tell you to do if I left him unharmed?" Namjoon questions, snickering.

"You being the apathetic prick you are, I wouldn't believe a single phrase that comes out of your mouth. Your sickening grip won't land an inch on Jin, I'll make sure of it" Yoongi replies, his tone aggressive.

"Oh Mr. Min, so shielding. No matter," Namjoon tuts before staring deep into Yoongi's eyes, the young scientist becoming stiff and unable to look away "when I was in Tokyo to see what was left of your brother's work before his death, I met a man that taught me a powerful thing. If I can speed up a person's breathing and slow down their other movements, I can plug into the cerebral cortex and intellectually operate with great dexterity for a moment. Because of this, I can force you to do what I request"

Yoongi blinks, realizing that Namjoon has fully hypnotized him and is now under his control. Yoongi takes his journal and gives it to Namjoon, unable to stop his movements. He opens it and scans through the pages, smiling widely.

"Excellent Mr. Min! Your continuation of your foolish brother's work is quite ingenious" Namjoon remarks, setting the book down on the table and slides Yoongi's microscope towards himself "now, show me how my reagent works, hm?"

Yoongi walks over to the white refrigerator and opens it, grabbing a petri dish that has a sample of Gukmul's flesh on it. He puts a small piece on a slide before setting it under the microscope, grabbing an eyedropper and adding a few drops of serum on top of the dead cat tissue.

Namjoon looks through the lens and laughs as the reagent starts its process "magnificent!"

With Namjoon's focus fully on the microscope, Yoongi lightly shakes his head and manages to snap out of his hypnosis, still staying silent so Namjoon doesn't notice. He slowly starts to walk away from the other scientist, continuing to look through the microscope. Yoongi looks around the room and grabs a spade shovel that was leaning against the wall underneath the stairs. He slowly lifts it as he approaches Namjoon.

"Oh yes Mr. Min" Jin rises proudly "from this, I'll be famous!"

Yoongi then forcefully swings the shovel and hits Namjoon on the back of the head, making him fall to the ground. Namjoon cups his head as Yoongi rests his foot on his chest and raises the shovel, using the end to vigorously cut through his neck as blood sprays across his white dress shirt. Yoongi raises the shovel again and the blade penetrates deeper into Namjoon's neck, his backbone being crushed under the pressure.

"Fucking plagiarist" Yoongi responds hatefully as he pushes the blade down and fully decapitating Namjoon, his head rolling on it's side.

Yoongi releases a tired sigh as he drops the shovel on the floor and grabs Namjoon's head by his hair. He sets the head upright in the metal pan but it falls over, he faces the head forward again but it still falls. A little annoyed, he looks around and sees his memo spike that was on his desk. He removes all the papers and sets it in the tray, lifting the head and impaling it on top of the spike, finally facing forward correctly.

Yoongi taps his fingers against the table as he looks at the head puzzlingly, deciding on what to do with it and the body. After a few moments, an interesting idea comes to realization.

"Yes" Yoongi hums, grabbing a syringe and filling it with reagent "parts, I've never done whole parts"

He grabs the head and tilts it forward slightly before he injects the reagent into the back of the neck. He sets the head back and gets up from his stool, he hovers over the headless corpse and injects the liquid into the heart. He sits back down and patiently waits, checking the time frequently as he taps his pencil on the top of Namjoon's head to pass the time. Then, Namjoon's eyes opened. Yoongi quickly checks his watch again and writes in his journal the time for total reanimation to kick in, twelve seconds. He glances over to the headless body and checks the time before turning around and facing Namjoon's head.

"Miiiiiiiiiin" Namjoon responds.

"Yes, it's Yoongi Min. How do you feel? What are you thinking?"

"Yooou…" Namjoon begins, his voice course.

"'You'" Yoongi repeats, writing it down quickly.

"Sleeeeeeevvveeeeeeennnnn!" The head hisses.

Yoongi looks back with confusion and slight insult. Not realizing that Namjoon's headless body silently stood up and walked right behind him. It's hands grabbed the sides of Yoongi's head and slammed his face against the table, knocking him out cold.

\---

Jin sets the books on the corner of Namjoon's desk, releasing a small sigh as he leaves the classroom. Before he leaves the university, he decides to see Sejin one last time. 

As he enters the elevator to go to the second floor, he thinks back to what Yoongi said. He admits that he has a point, though what happened earlier wasn't what he expected. He now understands that to help perfect Yoongi's work, there must be true horror that awaits them.

He leaves the lift and heads down a long hallway before walking into the room and closing the door. He walks up to the window and looks through it, noticing that Sejin is huddled in one of the corners and is hardly moving. Concerned, he cautiously opens the confined room door and approaches him. Sejin turns around and curls up, a little frightened. Jin then notices a small wound on his forehead. He carefully moves forward to take a closer look, now knowing that Namjoon lobotomized him by using his laser drill.

"Damn" Jin murmurs "why would Mr. Kim do this?"

He steps back from Sejin and leaves the padded room. Then, complete dread overcomes him "Yoongi"

He exits the room and bolts down the stairs that lead to the front entrance, running out of the building and gets home as fast as he can.

\---

Jin enters the house hurriedly, his heart beating rapidly "Yoongi! Yoongi are you alright?!"

"My work!" Yoongi cries out from the basement "my work is gone!"

Jin rushes down the stairs and sees that the room was completely ransacked. Broken glass, medical tools, and papers everywhere "what happened?"

"He took my serum, my notes, everything!" Yoongi exclaims frantically, his voice hysterical.

"Did Mr. Kim do this?" Jin asks, trying to calm Yoongi down.

"Yes, he somehow figured out about my research and wanted to use it for himself. He threatened both of us. I had no other choice, I had to kill him!" Yoongi blurts out without thinking.

"What? He's dead?"

"Not anymore," Yoongi admits.

"For fuck sake Yoongi!" Jin curses, completely beyond belief by Yoongi's action "are you okay at least? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm alright, a little bruised but I'll be fine"

"Thank god, we need to head back to Miskatonic" Jin proclaims.

"Why?" Yoongi questions.

"When I dropped off our books, I went to see Sejin again. I noticed he was barely moving and it turned out Mr. Kim lobotomized him, maybe to silence him if he would be able to talk about what truly happened"

"So he can keep his discovery, very clever" Yoongi huffs, adjusting his glasses.

"I also believe that there's something else, I don't know what but I have a feeling that he's going to use your research for something much bigger" Jin speculates.

"Alright then, let's go" 

Jin nods and grabs Yoongi by the wrist, the two hurriedly going upstairs and leaving the apartment, starting to run to Miskatonic.

\---

Jin and Yoongi briskly pass through the front doors, stealthily moving past some of the late shift staff not wanting to be recognized.

"Let's head to the morgue, I have a feeling he'll be there" Yoongi suggests.

They walked past the front office and ran down a hallway, both quickly jumping into the elevator. They're taken to the second floor and head down another hallway before soon standing in front of the morgue doors. Jin grabs the handle and opens them, the two entering the dark room. They see that all of the bodies from the corpse room are scattered around the space (Sejin standing in the back) with Namjoon in the middle, his body holding his head.

"Weeeeelcoooome… gentlemen, I've been… waiting for yoooou" Namjoon greets.

"To join you as you disgracefully use my research? Keep your voice, you'll never get credit for my discovery. Who's going to believe a talking head? Get a job at a sideshow" Yoongi responds, insulting the doctor.

"I wonder... why your intelligent self… would foolishly challenge meeeee"

"Oh, I have a plan," Yoongi assures.

"So do I" he responds, chuckling.

With a small command, all of the corpses rise up and rip through their body bag. Yoongi and Jin recognized all of them: burnt victim, shotgun wound to the head, meatball, all now alive. They get off their gurneys and head their way towards Jin and Yoongi. Shotgun pushes Jin against the counter and starts to strangle him. Yoongi quickly grabs a scalpel and stabs it into the corpse's neck, blood pouring out from the wound. It let's go of Jin and takes out the scalpel, grabbing Yoongi and throwing him at a wall with lab equipment falling off the shelf.

"Enough!" Namjoon orders, the corpses stopping.

Namjoon tilts his head towards the table. Two corpses grab Yoongi by the arms and bring him there, laying him on his back as they hold him down. Namjoon's body sets his head into a metal tray, facing it towards Yoongi.

"With the help of my discovery... of the medical laser drill… I created a new technique in lobotomy. Using this… and being able to use hypnosis... I can control the will of a reanimated cadaver. They give me power" Namjoon explains, his body grabbing the laser drill and begins the process "I've dreamed of power!"

Sejin charges up to Jin and they start to wrestle, Sejin manages to hit Jin in the face and gives him a black eye.

"Sejin, it's me! Snap of it!" Jin breathes as he continues to fight the man, hopefully being able to get through to him "listen to me! Stop!"

Sejin then stills and steps back, letting go of Jin as if he's silently questioning his actions. He moves past Jin and charges towards the table, grabbing Namjoon's body by the arms and grappling with it so he can stop it from drilling the lazor into Yoongi's head. He picks up the body and throws it into the hallway, making a thud sound as it hits the wall and slowly slides down and hits the ground. When noticing that it wasn't moving anymore, Sejin goes back to the table and grabs Namjoon's head. He takes it out of the tray and starts to squeeze it with his bare hands, Namjoon screaming as blood flows heavily from his eyes, nose and mouth. The corpses stop and scream with him, since Namjoon's control on them is being intervened. With that distraction going on,, it gives Jin some time to go to Yoongi and help him off the table. After the head collapses in on itself and makes a loud gushing noise, Sejin throws it across the room and it splats against the hallway wall, now only pieces of bone and flesh. With Namjoon being dead for good, the corpses wildly started to knock books and equipment on the floor.

As the two men move away from Meatball, Sejin pushes him away as he stands in front of the two men. Then a few of the other corpses grab at his clothes and pull him away from Jin and Yoongi. They all gripped different parts of him and viciously ripped him to pieces. After the corpses threw Sejin's aside, they continued to wildly move around the room. Then a corpse with her throat slit ends up running into Yoongi. Her long, sharp nails started clawing and grabbing at him, parts of his clothes being ripped.

"Fuck!" Yoongi hisses, the corpse's sharp nails cutting deeply into his skin.

Jin manages to get in front of the corpse and dig his thumbs into her eye sockets, her shrieking in pain. She drops Yoongi and backs away from them, blindly moving away. She starts to frantically move her arms to get her bearings, but she accidentally runs into a few cabinets that hold certain chemicals. When the glass containers hit the hard floor, the mixed liquids created a white poison gas that quickly consumed the room.

"Let's quickly grab your notes and get out of here" Jin says cautiously as he holds onto Yoongi's arm, trying not to bring any of the other corpses attention towards themselves.

Yoongi quickly scans the room and sees a black duffle bag not too far from where they are. They both sneak past the corpses and grab Yoongi's notes. Jin grips Yoongi tightly as they carefully move down the main hallway, the lights flickering as they nearly escape some of the corpses that managed to exit the morgue.

"We're almost there" Jin says optimistically as they head to the elevator.

Jin pushes the down button and they frantically wait for the door to open. When it does though, Jin gets pulled back by the burnt victim and gets thrown to the ground, the corpse climbing on top of him. Jin tries to keep him from strangling by punching and even digging his nails into the wounds on his chest but he was still too strong. Yoongi looks around and sees a fire ax on the wall, breaking the glass with his elbow. He grabs the ax and swings it into the corpse's body, cutting the spine in half. The reanimated man collapses and Jin pushes it off of him. They get into the elevator and head for the first floor.

"We made it," Jin says, relieved.

Without a second thought, Jin cups Yoongi's face and gently kisses him. The younger releases a surprised sound but quickly leans into Jin, his hand grasping at Jin's shirt as they silently express their feelings for each other. But Yoongi's grip starts to let go and becomes weak.

"Yoongi? Yoongi what's wrong?" Jin asks, concerned as he tenderly strokes his cheek and tries to keep him awake.

"Jin" Yoongi breathes as removes his hand from his side, his hand covered in blood "I'm fading"

"Oh God"

Jin gently picks up Yoongi and his notes as the door opens and quickly goes to one of the nearest emergency rooms, calling in a few nurses to help out. Jin lays Yoongi down and the nurses start to remove Yoongi's blood soaked dress shirt. One nurse looks at the still bleeding wound and immediately grabs a cloth and puts pressure to cease it. Suddenly, Yoongi's heart beat stops.

"Come on Yoongi, you're stronger than this" Jin mumbles, starting chest compressions.

One of the nurses grabs the defibrillator and powers it up. Jin takes them from her and adds the gel to the panels. Everyone stepped back, Jin set the paddles on Yoongi's chest and gave him a sock but still no change. Jin sets both of his hands over Yoongi's heart and begins compressing again as the nurses charge them up before getting ready for another try. Jin grabs the defibrillator and looks at Yoongi, giving him another shock. Jin looks up at the heart beat monitor, the line still flat. With no change, the nurses decide to pull the plug and escort everyone out to give Jin some space. Jin then completely breaks down, warm tears running down his cheeks as he looks down at Yoongi.

"I'm sorry Yoongi" Jin sobs, guilt flooding over him "I failed you"

As his tears start to fall, his thoughts start to run swiftly through his mind. That's when an insane idea pops into his head that could solve everything. He walks over to the black bag and unzips it, grabbing Yoongi's reagent and syringe. He carefully fills the syringe and puts the bottle back in the bag before going back to Yoongi.

"Forgive me" Jin whispers softly, giving him a small kiss.

He gently tilts Yoongi's head to the side, exposing his neck. He inserts the needle into the base of the skull and empties the syringe. He pulls it out and looks over at the clock on the wall. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. Yoongi's eyes then opened, his gaze landing on Jin's brown eyes.

"Welcome back Yoongi"


End file.
